


Calendar

by stylinwifi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Army, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinwifi/pseuds/stylinwifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LouisandHarry. They've been together for a long time, and they hope to stay that way. But recently Harry has been a bit.. off. Louis is determined to figure out what is wrong with his boyfriend and fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calendar

_Monday. May 21, 2013. 8:30 AM._  
  
 **Louis.**  
  
I'm awoken by my boyfriend, Harry, he's throwing things in the other room. I get out of bed, and pull on a pair of dark green joggers. I leave our bedroom, go through the hallway, then enter the living room area where the crashing came from. Harry is standing over a pile of broken glass and I see him stuff something into his pocket. "Harry, are you okay?"  
  
"Fine, Lou. I'm fine," he sniffs before walking towards me and wrapping his arms around my waist.  
  
"Are you sure?" I say wrapping my arms around him and looking at him in the eyes.  
  
"Positive," he pulls an obviously fake smile and kisses my cheek.  
  
"Okay," I say smiling at him.  
  
"I've got to go to work, I'll clean this u-"  
  
"I got it Haz, you go to work."  
  
"Thanks," Harry says before smiling at me and leaving our flat. I grab the broom and dust pan and clean up the glass, careful not to cut myself. Harry and I have been together three years and he's never had a random outburst like that. Sure he's gotten upset before but he has never randomly broken an innocent vase. I put all of the glass bits into the garbage then run the vacuum over the area, just to be safe.  
  
When I look up at the clock below the tv it reads 9:13 AM. I go into the kitchen and make myself an omelette with cheese. I sit on the couch and turn the telly on BBC and eat my omelette while watching a rerun of Sherlock.  
  
After finishing my omelette I place the plate on the coffee table and finish my show.  
  
 _Monday. May 21, 2013. 3:58 PM._  
  
 **Harry.**  
  
I finish putting the new CDs into their correct slots, I work at a record store and sometimes people move the CDs around. I look at the time on my phone.  _4:00._  I can clock out and go home. I go to the back of the store and go through the door that says ' _employees only_ '. I clock out then grab my keys out of the locker that had my name on it.  
  
I go back to the front of the store and wave to my boss, Rose, as I leave. I start walking towards the tube and worry about the letter I go earlier. I won't tell Lou for a while because I don't want to upset him. I left the letter at work because I think he saw me stuff it in my trousers this morning.  
  
I get on the tube and sit next to a young girl with short pink/blonde hair. I give her a slight nod and she smiles back at me. I pull out my phone and begin to play a game. It's not long before the tube stops and I step out. I then begin my walk home. I walk a bit faster than usual because I feel it start to rain. But, by the time I get home it's pouring and my hair and leather jacket are drenched. I run up the stairs to the flat that I share with Louis and unlock the door before pushing it open. Louis is asleep on the couch. There's an empty bowl on the coffee table and the telly is turned on with a advertisement for some toothpaste running.  
  
I pick up the bowl and wash it in the sink before drying it and putting it up. I go into the living room and set at the end of the couch by Louis' feet. He's snoring lightly while hugging his pillow. I quickly pull out my phone and snap a photo, he looks so cute stretched out on our couch. I smile to myself then remember the letter and frown. I start watching the telly.   
  
 _Monday. May 21, 2013. 7:18 pm._  
  
 **Louis.**  
  
I wake up and stretch, I feel my foot touching something warm and quickly open my eyes. Harry. I smile and sit up before wrapping my arms around the taller boy. "Babe, you're home," I smile into his neck.  
  
"Yeah, I've been home for about three hours, you want some dinner?"  
  
"Well, what time is it?"  
  
"'bout seven twenty, love."  
  
"Yeah, we should probaby get something.." I trail off.  
  
"Want me to order a pizza and we can have a movie night?"  
  
"That sounds perfect," I smile. Harry grabs his phone from his trouser pocket and dials the pizza place down the street. I grab the remote and get to the section of cable where we can rent a movie. I go down the list on horror movies until I find one titled ' _The Mooring_ '. I read the description and watch preview before thinking,  _what the bloody hell is a mooring._  I pull out my phone and look up the word.  
  
moor-ing | 'mooriNG |  
noun (often  **moorings** )  
a place where a boat or ship is docked:  
 _the boat had been at its usual moorings immediately prior to the storm._  
  
So I guess it's just a work for dock. Interesting. I rent the movie and wait for Harry to play it. He sits back down and looks over, "It'll be here in twenty, what movie did you get?"  
  
" _The Mooring."_  
  
"Sounds interesting."  
  
I snuggle up to Harry's chest and play the movie. 

_Tuesday. May 22, 2013. 8:00 am._  
  
 **Harry**  
  
I woke up to the alarm on my phone. I'm sprawled out on the couch with Lou cuddled right beside me. We must've fallen asleep watching that movie on the telly. I carefully get up and walk down the hall into the bathroom. I strip off my clothes and turn on the shower, adjusting the water to the temperature I want it to be. I get in the shower and quickly clean myself and my brown curls, before getting out and grabbing a towel from the cabinet. I dry my hair off a bit with the towel then wrap it around my waist. I sneak over to the bedroom and pull on my black skinny jeans and a grey shirt that has the name of the CD store on the front. I finish drying my hair and spray some of Lou's cologne on me.   
  
I grab my phone from the charger in the living room and look at the time.  _8:20._ I grab my keys and rush out the door. I go down the stairs and walk down the road until I get to the tubes. I go onto the one that will lead me closest to the place that I am employed at. When I get inside the tube there are many people so there aren't any open seats. I stand by an older bald man before grabbing the bar that it on the ceiling.   
  
 _Tuesday. May 22, 2013. 11:00 am._  
  
 **Louis**  
  
I wake up curled in a little ball on the couch. I reach behind me to fell the emptiness of where Harry use to lay. He must've gone to work. I sigh and stretch out. When I breathe in I feel that my nose is a bit stuffy. I hope I'm not getting a cold or anything. I sit up and look around. I smile to myself before standing up and grabbing Harry and I's plates from our pizza last night and take them to the bin in the kitchen. I prepare myself a bowl of cereal. Yesterday I had an omlette and cereal, so this is my way of cutting back a bit I guess..  
  
I go to the bathroom, before going back to the living room, and take some medicine for my nose. I return to the living room and turn on the telly while eating my cereal. I grab my phone from between the couch cushions and look through my notifications. There's a text from Harry, from this morning, a text from my sister, Lottie, and a text from Gemma, Harry's sister. Harry's text was just him reminding him that he was at work and he is out of cologne. Lottie's text was reminding me that her schooling for this semester would be ending soon and Harry and I should visit them all in Doncaster. Gemma's text was reminding me to remind Harry that Anne's wedding would be next month. I quickly reply to Lottie and Gemma's messages telling them that I will see them soon.   
  
 _New Message_  
  
 _To: Harry-Boo_  
  
 _From: Loubear_  
  
 _Your mum's wedding is next month on the third, we need to get suits. -LT xxx_  
  
I put my phone on the charger beside the couch and continue with my breakfast. I place the bowl on the coffee table when I finish, then my phone chimes. I pick it up.  
  
 _New Message_  
  
 _To: Loubear_  
  
 _From: Harry-Boo_  
  
 _Okay, do you want to meet me at work around 4:30 and go get some from the shop on the corner? -HS xxx_  
  
I look at the time,  _1:00 pm_. I have plenty time to get ready.  
  
 _New Message_  
  
 _To: Harry-Boo_  
  
 _From: Loubear_  
  
 _Sure! I'll bring my card, do you want to get dinner at that new restaurant downtown? -LT xxx_  
  
Harry sends me a quick text saying that the dinner idea sounds good so I plug my phone back in and shut off the telly. I place my bowl in the sink and head to the bathroom, where I shower and blow dry my hair. I enter the bedroom and pull on some khakis and a black polo. I look into the mirror that is connected to the dresser and decide that I should probably trim a bit of my facial hair if I'm to go out tonight. I head back to the bathroom and control the hair growing above and below my lips. I dab on some of my new aftershave and go back to the living room. I look at the time,  _2:30._  I put  _fifa_ into the xbox 360 before grabbing a controller and playing a few games.   
  
 _Tuesday. May 22, 2013. 4:27._  
  
 **Harry**  
  
I finish bagging up a teenage girl's posters and CDs and smile to her as she walks out of the shop. I look around the empty store and sigh. I sit on the bar stool behind the cash register and scroll through my instagram newsfeed. I hear the door chime but don't look up until I hear them jump on the counter. "May I help yo-. Oh hey Louis," I say standing up and pecking my boyfriend on the lips.   
  
"You ready to go yet," he asks me casually.  
  
"Yeah, hold on, just let me close up. Rose had a family emergency. I go to the back and clock out and grab my keys. I look at the letter and sigh before returning to Louis. We exit the store after I lock the door and turn off the 'open' sign. Louis grabs my hand and locks our fingers as we stroll down to the corner store that sells suits.   
  
When we walk into the store there is a woman with something to measure people around her waist. "Hello, how may I help the two of you lads?"  
  
"We need two suits, for my mums wedding next month," I say meeting her eyes. She looks to be about late forties with slightly grey hair and a short-skinny build. She nods and motions for us to follow her.   
  
"Anything special you two want on these?"  
  
"No thank you ma'am, just two basic suits," Louis assures the woman. She measures the two of us and brings back two suits. We change and she makes sure they fit correctly. We purchase both suits and exit the small store. This time I grab Louis' hand and lock our fingers. We continue walking down the street until we get to the restaurant that Louis wanted to try. It's a little Mexican restaurant with very few people in it. We are quickly seated and the woman takes our order. Louis and I talk about little things like visiting his family up North and what we should get for his youngest sisters' birthday. After the waiter serves us our meals Lou looks up at me with a serious face, "Yesterday after you broke that vase, you shoved something in your pocket, what was it? What upset you?"  
  
"It's nothing, I was overreacting," I lie. Louis nods and begins to eat his food. 

_Monday. June 3, 2013. 1:03 pm._  
  
 **Louis**  
  
Harry and I clap as his mother kisses her new husband. Harry looks at me and I smile at him. The bride and groom walk down the isle and everyone stands. Harry and I follow behind the rest of the groomsmen and bridesmaids so the photographer can take our photos. We all have many different poses and orders for the photos so it's not until two until we get to the reception. Harry and I sit at a table with Gemma and her date, Niall. While we eat dinner we learn much about this young, Irish lad. He's from Mulinger, Ireland, and he has one brother. He's been with Gemma for about two months but this is the first time any of the family has met him. He seems like a decent lad.  
  
We watch with smiles as Anne dances with her new husband. Harry and Anne have a little dance before Harry and I dance the rest of the night. Anne looks beautiful in her dress and Harry was glad he got the chance to see the rest of his family and meet some of his new family. I was happy I got to meet some of his distant family that only come to weddings and funerals.   
  
By the end of the night most of the people are completely plastered, including Harry. I laugh as he stumbles over to me and sits down. "Louis William Tomlinson, y'know what?" He slurs.  
  
"hmm?" I hum while putting my phone back into my pocket.   
  
"I love you, and everything I do is to protect you, you know that right, I love you so damn much," he says leaning into me and hugging me.  
  
"I love you too Harry, lets go back to the hotel."  
  
"Mmk."  
  
I wave bye to some of Harry's family members that I am familiar with while supporting Harry with my shoulders. I drag him out of the reception and down the road to our hotel. I quickly get us up to our room on the second floor and lay him on the bed. We both take our suits off and sleep in our boxers.   
  
 _Tuesday. June 4, 2013. 1:03 pm._  
  
 **Harry**  
  
I woke up alone in the hotel bed with a massive headache. I roll over and see a glass of water and a pill on top of a piece of paper.   
  
 _Harry,_  
  
 _Hey, your mum called and invited us to her place for breakfast, you weren't awake so I left. I left you some medicide for your headache. You were completely plastered last night! Anyways, call me when you wake!_  
  
 _Louis xxxx_  
  
I look over at the clock and groan, it's  _1:06,_ in the freaking afternoon. I take the pill and slide myself farther under the covers so the sun won't be in my face. I pull my phone under the covers with me and dial my boyfriend's number.  
  
"Hey Lou."  
  
 _"Harry! Did you read my note, I'm at your mum's house."_  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there in a bit."  
  
 _"Okay, good. I didn't want to wake you this morning, I knew you would have a hangover. But! You didn't do anything too stupid last night."_  
  
"Well, isn't that just great."  
  
 _"Yeah! Well, I'll see you when you get here, love."_  
  
"Okay, bye LouBear," I say before hanging up the phone. Over the coarse of the next ten minutes I slowly allow my eyes to adjust to the sun. After my eyes are adjusted I get out of the bed and pull on a pair of skinny jeans and a random t-shirt. I slip on my shoes and grab my wallet before exiting the room and going down to the road. I decide that it's not too far so I can walk.  
  
 _Tuesday June 3, 2013. 1:58 pm._  
  
 **Louis**  
  
I look out the front window and see Harry walking to the front door, so I quickly stand and go over to the door and open it before he can knock. I smile and he gives me a quick kiss before entering his mum's house. "Mum," he shouts, "I'm here."  
  
I smile at him and lead him to the living room where I was previously sat. His sister, step dad, and mother were all in the room with us. He bids a small hello to the lot. But, he looks like something is bothering him. We sit next to each other on the couch and join Gemma and Anne's conversation about climbing Mt. Kilimanjaro. Harry seems tense so I rest my hand on his leg near his knee and give him a look. He just shrugs and continues talking about Anne's little adventure.

_Wednesday. June 5, 2013. 9:37 am._  
  
 **Harry**  
  
  
Gemma sits down in the last available seat. I look up at my family. "Guys, I uh, have to tell you something," I stammer.   
  
"What is it babe?" Louis asks me in a concerned tone.  
  
"A, uh, few weeks ago, I got this, um, letter. It was from the, er draft, and I, uh, I have to go into the military. I've been drafted," I say before looking down into my lap. I feel Louis and my mum on both sides of me. They're talking, I think, yelling actually. Everything is just kind of numb for me. I feel my left shoulder get wet and look over to see Louis crying into my shoulder and clinging to my emotionless body. I can't leave. I'm not fit for war. What will I do without waking up next to Louis everyday? I'll die. That's what is going to happen. I'm going to die. And there is nothing I can do about it. And I only have two weeks to spend with the people I love. So I better make the most of it.  
  
I fling my arms around my mother and sister as they cling on to each other. I can't leave them, the three of us have had each other for so long and I'm leaving them. It's not like it's willingly, but I'm still leaving my family.   
  
What if I don't make it out and I never get to meet a niece/nephew I might get. I won't be there for mum and Robin's first anniversary. I was barely here for their wedding. Why does there have to be a war? Why does there have to be a draft? What am I going to do?  
  
 _Friday. June 7, 2013. 11:27 pm._  
  
 **Harry**  
  
I zip up my bag and turn around. Louis is staring at me with pity in his eyes. I offer a small smile, and he returns to packing his bag. I lower my head and look at my shoes. I hate upsetting him.. What can I do to make it better..? I sigh to myself and lay down on the bed that Louis and I shared during out little visit. "How much time do we have?" Louis asks in a low voice.  
  
"Two weeks."  
  
"Dammit, Harry, why didn't you tell me," he whispers, starting to cry.  
  
"I just- I didn- I didn't know how to tell Lou. How do you tell someone that you're going to be forced to fight in a war you didn't want any part of? How am I supposed to deal with this? With leaving you? Will leaving my mum and Gem? What if something happens to me and I can't make it back? I don't want you to be upset. Louis promise me, no matter what happens you won't do anything bad," I don't know how upset he would be, I don't want him blaming himself or hurting himself.  
  
"Harry, I just don't know what I'd do without you, I can't even bare the thought of you leaving for a week, and I'd constantly be worrying about you."   
  
Louis comes forward and I wrap my arms around him, we cry into each others shoulders and try to comfort one another.  
  
 _Friday. June 7, 2013. 3:00 pm._  
  
 **Louis**  
  
I look out the window of the train as it pulls away from the station. Harry's family waves to us, with tears in their eyes, as we leave. I turn back around and meet Harry's eyes that had also just pulled away from the emotional mess that he thinks will be his last goodbye. I pull him into my arms and feel him start to sob, "Louis, I don't want to go. I want to stay with you and work in the record store and grow old with you. I don't want to go into this war with no experience and die. I don't want you to have to identify my body by my dental records. Louis, I just can't go."  
  
I rub his back and try to think of ways that Harry can stay. There are none, it's a bloody law. But why Harry? Why does my Harry have to go fight for a cause he doesn't even believe in? Hell, I'd substitute for him if I could. Wait, we can pay someone to sub for Harry. But who would want to go to war, and how would we be able to afford that? 

_Sunday. June 9, 2013. 1:09 pm._  
  
 **Louis**  
  
I knock on the wooden flat door. I hear someone rustling around and they open the door. I smile.  
  
"Louis," my mate, Stan says groggily.  
  
"Staaaaan!"  
  
"What's up? Would you like to come in?" He asks before I follow him into the front room of his flat, "sorry it's a bit of a mess, wasn't expecting company."  
  
"I need to ask you something, Stan."  
  
"Straight to the point, I like that."  
  
"Remember when you tried to get into the army, but they would let you because of the whole gay thing, and they said you'd have to be drafted?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you still want to go?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Well, Harry has been drafted and I wondered if you wanted to sub for him. If you don't want to we can find another way, but I knew you wanted to go into there."  
  
"You're offering me a chance to do something I've been wanting to do since secondary school. Obviously I want to do it."  
  
"That's brilliant Stan! I'll phone him right now and let him know," I smile while pulling my phone out of my pocket. I unlock it and go to my favorites. I click on 'Harrehhh (✿◠‿◠)'.  
  
 _"Hello, Lou?"_  
  
"Harry! I have some good news!"  
  
 _"What is it?'_  
  
"Stan said he could sub in the draft for you!"  
  
 _"Are you sure? That's a big responsibility.."_  
  
"Harry, yes."  
  
 _"Tell him I said thank you so much and I owe him so much. Oh my gosh, Louis this is so perfect. But, I've got to get back to work, I love you, bye!"_  
  
"Bye Harry," I say before hanging up. I tackle Stan in a bear hug and thank him a million times.

 

**_He just saved Harry's life._ **


End file.
